


Incubus

by RigorMorton



Category: Amityville: The Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demonic entity, F/M, Haunted Houses, Pining Over A Dead Boy, Pussy Sniffing Demon Daddy, Rough Sex, Sex with an incubus, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your family move into a creepy old house, that's supposedly haunted. You don't know a lot of details, due to your own ignorance, but you do become a little infatuated with the deceased boy that lived there before you, and died in that house. Tonight, you get a special visit from the appreciative spirit of James ( played by Cameron Monaghan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen this movie. It hasn't been released yet, so it could possibly be very canon divergent. As far as I know, it does not contain spoilers. Take it with a grain of salt.

You roll over from your side, onto your back - the ticking sound of that old creepy clock, in the living room, is the only sound in the house, besides the chirping crickets outside your window.

You'd think those two sounds put together would be enough to send you deep into la la land, and normally it would, but you hadn't slept for more than four hours, since you'd moved into this house.

It wasn't just the rumors, even though they were indeed terrifying. Even if you had never heard them, you'd still feel unsettled. 

The house just has an eerie air about it. You felt it the instant you set foot inside. Even before the other people in the town told you about the stories. You know, that it's more than just power of suggestion - that something wasn't quite right.

You can't help but feel frustrated, because nobody in your family seems to notice it. According to what you know of the stories, you're going through the same thing the girl that lived here before you did. Nobody believed her either.

Of course, you don't know the full story, nor do you want to. Ignorance, really can be bliss. All that you know, is in the seventies, a family was murdered by the eldest son, who claimed that the devil made him do it, and the eldest son of the family that lived here before you, had died.

A teen girl, you met while walking through town wanted to tell you everything - probably the town gossip, but you wouldn't have it. You were already losing enough sleep, and didn't need anything else keeping you awake. 

You told her you had to get back home, and walked away quickly, shaking your head. Fuck that. What good would it do you to know, anyhow? There wasn't anything you could do about it. You're mom was a skeptic. She didn't believe in anything, and would probably try to have you committed if you begged her to move because of evil spirits.

You have to live here, and you may as well make the best of it, and stay clear of any news articles or asshole neighbors, trying to make it worse.

However, you did take an interest in James, the boy who died here. You couldn't help but feel curious when you came across a photo album and a few home movies that had been left behind from the previous owners.

As it turns out, you were sleeping in his old room  
The thought of that, would normally creep you out, but there was something about James… or at least what you knew about him.

This past week, you'd spent learning about his life, had caused you to develop a little crush on poor departed young man.

It was a little strange to pine over a dead boy, but he was so handsome. His fiery red hair, big green eyes, and the most perfectly, sharp and chiseled jawline you'd ever seen, was awfully hard to ignore.

You can't help but feel like detective McPherson, from the 1944 classic Laura. A beautiful film about a police detective who falls in love with the woman whose murder he is investigating.

Your fascination with the deceased red head was as poetic as it was disturbing. Fortunately, the only ones who knew about it, were you, and James himself…well, if his spirit was indeed here.

You're just about to roll onto your stomach and try and fall back asleep. You stop for a moment to take a peek at the clock on the dresser. Ugh, it's already five forty. 

You let out a long sigh when you realize you don't even have a full hour before your alarm goes off.

Suddenly, something catches your eye. You sit up on your elbows and look ahead to your doorway at the dark figure standing there.

You don't panic. You figure it's your mom. Although it is odd how still she's standing. How she's just leering at you, without saying a word.

"Mom?" You call out, hoping that nothing is wrong.

A low, sinister growl imenates from the dark figure in your doorway. 

Your entire body tingles in terror when you realize that is definitely not your mom. It's not an intruder either. Burglars usually don't growl.

It sounds deeper and louder than the growl your cat makes when you do something it doesn't like. It's gravely, and beast like….sinister.

You'd leap out of bed, and run for the door except, the creature is standing in your door. You'd have to run straight for it. Your only option is to scream bloody murder for your mom.

You open your mouth, and your heart sinks into your stomach when nothing comes out. You can't speak! Before you even have time to process this, your body is involuntarily thrown back onto the mattress, and your terror grows greater when you find yourself unable to move.

You are completely paralyzed, unable to move a single muscle. You can't even close your eyes, even though you desperately want to.

A tingly, heavy sensation hits your chest, as if someone is sitting on it - holding you down.

The creature moves in closer, stopping at the side of your bed, leering over you. You're able to see it clearly now. At first it was just a shadow like figure, but now that it's standing next to you, looking right down at you, you can clearly see that it's James. The dead boy, you'd been infatuated with. He looks much different than his pictures though. He looks dead. Like something out of a horror movie. He's shirtless, wearing black slacks with a belt. His skin has a blueish tint to it, like maybe he'd drowned. The circles under his eyes were so dark, it was as if he was wearing makeup. Not exactly the James you'd been fantasizing about.

He must have sensed your longing for him. Your pining has invited this dark spirit into your life and there was nothing you can do about it. You are completely powerless - completely at his mercy.

All you could do, is pray in your head, that his intentions were not to harm you. However, that wishful thinking is tossed out quickly when his cold hands wrap around your neck and begin to squeeze.

You feel your breath stop, and the pain of those big hands clamping down roughly on your throat, and you can't even fight him off. You can't even gasp.

Your entire body tingles - a sort of staticy sensation, which is probably caused by the electromagnetic current coming from the spirit of the boy.

Much to your surprise, for some reason, you're now able to move your arms. So you quickly move your hands up and place them over his.

You don't have enough strength to try and pry his hands off your neck, so you just lightly squeeze them, and you notice, that he loosens his grip a bit.

"Jjj….James…" you manage to choke out, looking up into his exhausted looking eyes.

He turns his head slightly, and lets go of you.

You immediately, gasp for breath when the numb, pressure on your chest is suddenly gone, and you can move again.

You're still too scared to sit up, or run for the door, so you just remain still, and quiet - looking up at what must be the unresting spirit of the boy that died here.

He places a cold hand to your cheek and strokes downward, to your chin, affectionately. 

You don't know why, but you place your hand over his once more, looking deeply into his dead eyes.

He doesn't say a word. He just leans down, moving closer and closer to your face, and before you realize what's happening, you feel his cold, blue lips on yours.

So many thoughts swarm your head. You don't even know how to feel about this. Here you are, finally meeting the man of your dreams, and he's dead. Not only does he look dead, but he is in fact, dead.

The static tingle returns. This time settling in your stomach as his cold tongue swirls with yours.

You throw an arm around his neck, and feel his icy cold breath hit your upper lip when he lets out a content sigh.

He pulls away from your lips slowly - a string of saliva still connecting you. He wipes it away and a pleased, yet sinister smirk slides across his lips.

James stands up and completely disappears out of sight, as if he was never there. You sit up quickly, looking around the room, feeling confused.

Did you dream it? You couldn't help but feel disappointed. Your fear had subsided with his kiss, replaced with a slight twinge of arousal.

As your eyes made their way across your bedroom, desperately searching for your ghostly visitor, you jump slightly and grasp your heart when you see him now standing at the foot of your bed.

You watch closely, as he lifts your comforter up from the mattress and slides it over his head, disappearing underneath it.

The feeling of terror and excitement gets your adrenaline pumping wildly. You watch the figure under your blanket crawl closer to you, your heart feeling like it will burst out of your chest at any given moment.

He stops at your feet, and uses his large, cold hands to pry your legs apart. Of course it doesn't take a whole lot of force. You let it happen and lie back, feeling his head go up the skirt of your baby doll nightgown.His nose nudges the crotch of your panties, and sniffs wildly like an animal in heat.

You gasp at the sensation of his nose rubbing against your fully aroused pussy. His chilling breath seeps right through the sheer material and makes your entire body quiver.

He nips at you through your panties, and the slight pressure of his teeth, is surprisingly pleasant. Maybe if you were bare, it wouldn't be, but your underwear serves as the perfect buffer for his love bites.

You run your fingers through those ginger locks as he continues to mouth over you and sniffs at your sex like some wild beast.

A hiss leaves your lips, when an ice cold, but very long finger, slips into your panties and swipes over your now throbbing clit, down to your hole, flicking over it, with great speed, before sliding it's way onto the entrance and as far up your canal as it can reach - till his knuckles are pressed tightly against your outer pussy.

The cold chill of it, is like nothing you've ever felt. Tingly, and unbelievably satisfying. So much more so than a warm, live hand. You moan loudly as the finger flutters wildly inside of you. 

Reaching down and wrap your hand around his wrist, feeling it twist and turn along with his finger. He moves it in and out of you, flicking it around each time it gets all the way in, causing your hips to buck uncontrollably.

His finger retracts and you feel the cool silk of your panties, being pulled down your legs - brushing over your thighs as they're pulled down, slowly.

You kick them to the floor when they reach your toes, and feel the pressure from those large, cold hands pushing your legs apart, once more.

James nuzzles his face in between them. You gasp and flinch quickly when something cold and wet comes in contact with your clit.

You relax and let out a long sigh, realizing it's his tongue. It feels almost uncomfortably cold at first, as if he'd sucked on an ice cube, just seconds prior, but the longer that cooling muscle works your throbbing bundle of nerves, the more relaxed you become.

Your knees loosen up, allowing your legs to fall open wider, almost limp as noodles. The warm tingle of your arousal contradicts the cold tip of his tongue. A confusing, yet utterly delightful feeling.

Your eyelashes flutter as the cold wetness flickers over your entire pussy, swiping up and down in between the lips. Flicking at your entrance, before sliding back up to the top to circle around your clit.

You cup your hand over your mouth to keep your wild moans muffled. If you let go, you'd wake up the whole house, the entire neighborhood even.

You can't help but wonder what this is like for him… Is he able to feel pleasure, or is he just some incubus here to serve you?

It is now your mission to find out. You sit up, and nudge him up. He sits up on his knees - the remnants of your arousal evident and glistening on his face.

He stares at you, still silent while your hands tug at his belt, unfastening it, hurriedly. You feel his hardness against the side of your hand while grabbing for his zipper. It slides down with ease, revealing the white, covered bulge, flowering out through the gap. 

You rub your palm over it, feeling it spring to life even more. A soft moan escapes his lips as you rub over his cock through his briefs. It's the first noise you've heard from him, since the growling.

Apparently, he can feel pleasure, same as you. You hadn't the slightest clue how or why, but what did it really matter?

Since his senses were just as alive as your own, why not take advantage? You reach into his boxer briefs, wrapping your fingers firmly around the large appendage inside. It's cold to the touch, and slightly blue, just like the rest of him, but definitely not lifeless. The way it springs up out of his underwear, is evident to that.

You lean down on your hands and knees, allowing your tongue to swipe over the head before suckling the tip, in between your lips. A staticy tingle forms on the top of your head when his chilling fingers rake through your hair.

Your lips slide down his shaft, until the head hits the back of your throat, making your eyes water, realizing in this very moment, his cock is as real as anything else in this room.

Your lips retract just a tad, so you can enjoy the cold, fleshy weight twitching on your tongue. Your mouth salivates, causing loud slurping noises to ensue as you bob up and down on his fat cock.

He hisses, and rakes his hands faster, moaning louder as your lips move all the way up his shaft, and back down again. "That's a good girl, Y/N" he purrs. His fingers brushing the side of your cheeks.

You almost choke on your own spit at the sound of his voice. He spoke… his voice low and gravely. Creepy and beast like, but clear like a human. 

Enjoying his praise, you continue slurping on his cock, moaning as it brushes along your tongue - sucking your now salty tasting saliva back into your mouth, with every upstroke of your lips.

You're almost painfully aroused now. Your clit throbs and your pussy clenches, constricting with every sucking noise your mouth makes. You have no choice, but to reach down underneath your nightie, and rub the tips of your three fingers over your tingling mound.

A muffled moan, escapes your busy lips, as the friction you needed so badly, sweeps over you, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

You suddenly feel yourself being grabbed. Your lips slide off of his cock with a pop, as you're pushed down onto the mattress.

Your eyes meet with his, and as he settles in between your legs, on his knees, you swear he looks a little worse - a little more dead than before. More, unworldly if you will. He probably always looked like that, and you were just able to see more clearly, your eyes having had more time to adjust to the darkness.

You throw your legs around his waist, as he lines himself up with your opening. The cold tingle of his cock makes you shudder when it rubs against your entrance - the head slowly poking through - stretching you to its width.

Your heels dig into his back, as he pushes further in, gliding smoothly up your inner walls. You can't help but notice how boney his back feels against the bottom of your feet. It was strange, because he was pretty well built, not a scrawny guy at all. However the tingly, cool pleasure riding up your canal was a big distraction, and soon you'd forgotten all about the way his back felt.

He rocks in and out of you - slow at first, growl like moans coming from him. The noises were oddly arousing, and you find yourself moaning louder with every thrust, no longer worried with who might hear you.

Without warning, he speeds up, thrusting into you roughly, with all his might - the mattress dipping and squeaking underneath you. He delivers a torrent of brutal thrusts causing your headboard to bang loudly against the wall of your bedroom.

"Oh, god!" You can't help but gasp. His thick cock relentlessly pumping up and down your walls - a cold tingle with every stroke. Brutal, thrust after brutal thrust, filling you to the brim.

Your head starts to knock against your headboard, a small price to pay for the pleasure your throbbing pussy was receiving. 

You dig your nails deeply into the flesh of his shoulders, noticing it feels more rubber like than you remember, causing your eyes to open in curiousity.

He has his eyes closed, still fucking you mercilessly, with quick snaps of his hips, but as he opens his mouth to lick his lips, you get a close look at his teeth…they're much sharper looking than you remember. It can't be your imagination this time. 

They're long, and scraggly - monster like. You're officially freaked out, but you're so close. That familiar warmth pooling in your lower stomach. You wouldn't dare scream or push him off. No, no, no. That monster cock feels too good. Better than any other before it, not to mention how much he seems to be enjoying himself as well.

Whatever it is that's going on, you do not feel like you are in any danger. It's not as if he was human to begin with.

You throw your head back when the warm tingle, surfaces on your clit, spreading its way over your entire nether region. 

Your body shudders and heaves as you ride out your orgasm on James's cock. He growls again as your spasming pussy clenches down tightly around him. 

You can tell by his flinching and grunting that his own climax is about to take its toll. His mouth opens wider, revealing all those sharp, ugly teeth and if that's not bad enough, as his cock begins to spurt the cold sticky liquid up your canal, his eyes open suddenly….completely black, like something out of Supernatural.

He rides his climax out, thrusting wildly. A hideous smile, creeping its way across his lips as he empties himself inside you.

You notice yourself trembling underneath him. You suddenly feel cold and can see your breath as it leaves your quivering lips. A part of you wants to scream bloody murder, in the hopes your mom will bust in and save you, but you don't dare. He could tear you to shreds with those teeth.

You lie still, except for the uncontrollable shaking. He looks you over closely, almost unaware of what he's turned into.

His breath is heavy like a large creature. It blows your hair back a little bit, and you start to wimper - your upper lip now quivering.

If you weren't scared of him before, you most certainly are now. You keep thinking if you just lie still and don't scream, everything will be fine.

He looks down at you with those black eyes - dark as sack cloth, and you're just about to let out a terrified shriek, till you feel his cold hand brush the side of your face.

"Why are you afraid now?" He asks, sounding genuinely confused. He sounds like a man with a husky voice, that's wearing those cheap, fake vampire teeth, they sell during Halloween, except those chompers were far from cheap plastic. They were very real.

You shake your head, unsure how to respond. This demon like creature, or whatever the hell he was, was still inside you after all.

He hovers over you, and whispers your name, long and drawn out, before his tongue slides out from between his blue lips, sweeping up over your chin, and up the length of your nose till it reaches your hairline - his harsh cold breath blowing in your face again.

You have no idea what comes over you, but you find yourself pulling him in for a kiss. His lips colder than before, and you're extra careful not to cut your tongue on those spikes in his mouth.

It turned out to be a wise choice. He moans into your mouth, and hugs you tightly, almost seeming grateful for the affection. 

A feeling of peace comes over you. You should still be terrified, but you're not. However you definitely appreciate the oddness of the situation. You're 98% sure, you just had sex with a demon. Well…Maybe not exactly a full on demon. No. One of those would surely kill you, without hesitation, or at least attempt to possess you, not cuddle with you.

The reason why James looked like this, was a complete mystery to you. You kind of found yourself wishing you had done your homework. That you had listened more closely to the people of your town that tried to inform you.

Of course you could always get that information straight from the horse's mouth. But before you could open your mouth to speak, you hear the stairs creaking, like someone's running down them.

"Y/N?" Your mom calls down to you.

"Oh, shit, my mom." You whisper, quickly pushing the boy, off you and springing to your feet.

You turn, to tell him to hide, but he's gone before you get the chance. Just vanished into thin air without a peep.

Your eyes grow wide as they look around the room, a slight twinge of panic settles in. You swallow hard and clutch the fabric over your heart.

You start walking backwards near your doorway, expecting the creature to jump back out at you, at any moment. Instead the light flips on, and this time, it is in fact your mother standing in your doorway.

"Oh, shit!" You shout, being startled by her. 

"Y/N, are you alright? What the Hell was all that commotion I heard down here?"

Hmm. You let out a chuckle. You'd like to know the answer to that question yourself....

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think.


End file.
